


¿Traición? Yo lo llamaría amor.

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Girugamesh (band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las personas hacen muchas cosas por amor, unos hacen cosas buenas y algunos otros cosas malas; deberías saber qué hay personas que incluso llegan a matar por amor... Yo no sé si podría hacer eso, pero lo que sí sé es que te amo y quiero que sepas que lo que hago es sólo por amor... Ojala me entendieras.</p><p>GacktxSatoshi(girugämesh)<br/>GacktxHyde</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía un concierto :B pareja quizás algo rara pero fue una idea que clamó por ser escrita~ Ojala les guste :3

—No te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana ¿sí? Te entiendo, ya, no te disculpes. Oh, acaba de llegar Matsuyama, te llamo mañana, ¿sí? Nos vemos. —Colgando el teléfono celular lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y le ofreció asiento a su compañero de trabajo.

 

—Mira lo que traigo —mencionó mientras le mostraba una tarjeta—. ¿No quieres ir conmigo? —le preguntó sonriendo de una manera algo maliciosa.

 

—Creí que venías por cuestiones de trabajo, de haber sabido no hubiera colgado la llamada —mencionó el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro. Tomó la tarjeta que el otro hombre tenía en la mano y alzó una ceja al mirarla.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Vamos Camui, no seas amargado ¿o acaso hay algo que te detenga? —preguntó su colega a manera de retarlo.

 

—Mmm... —el más alto lo pensaba sin dejar de ver la tarjeta e ignorando por completo la provocación del otro hombre—. Tal vez... tal vez no sería una mala idea...

 

Una hora después ahí estaban los dos hombres de negocios llegando a un hotel de cinco estrellas. Pasaron por la entrada principal y sin preguntar nada en la recepción fueron directo al cuarto de hotel que mencionaba la tarjeta. Habitación número 24.

 

—No pensé que vendrían tan rápido —les dijo un hombre algo viejo al abrirles la puerta de la habitación y los hizo pasar. Enseguida les ofreció asiento y les mostró un libro lleno de fotos, en el cual cada foto tenía en su parte inferior un sobrenombre, sexo, edad y un precio.

 

Estuvieron un rato viendo y el primero en hablar fue Camui.

 

—Me gusta éste. ¿La paga es por noche? ¿Por hora? Realmente nunca he utilizado este tipo de servicios.

 

—Es por noche, pero ya dependerá de ti si quieres quedarte toda la noche con él o sólo lo quieres para un rato, de todas formas el dinero se cobra completo —le explicó el viejo para luego sonreír—. Entonces ¿pago en efectivo o con tarjeta?

 

Gackt Camui. 32 años. Empresario exitoso y muy bien parecido. Se encontraba buscando un número de habitación en el hotel donde se encontraba el hombre por el que había pagado sus servicios esa noche. Era la primera vez que pagaba por algo así, pero realmente estaba harto de acostarse con gente que conocía y que después quisieran frecuentarlo o pedirle algo más; él sólo buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y no quería ningún otro tipo de relación con las personas que se acostaba, por eso un servicio de scort le pareció interesante.

 

Le dieron la llave de la habitación así que no fue necesario tocar. Al abrirla se encontró con un hombre recostado sobre la cama y con una copa de vino en la mano. Era delgado y con finas facciones; su cabello era largo y rojizo; mostraba una sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos seductores. Según el catálogo de donde lo había escogido tenía 27 años y su seudónimo era Hyde.

 

El chico más joven se levantó de la cama, tomó otra copa que ya tenía vino en su interior y se acercó a Gackt para dársela en la mano.

 

—Así que tú eres Gackt, ¿cierto? Gusto en conocerte —mencionó eso último de manera bastante seductora y sin quitar esa mirada lasciva del hombre más alto.

 

—Para ti soy Camui. No te he dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre —le respondió un Gackt bastante frío y tomó de un solo trago todo el vino para después dejar la copa a un lado—. Sé que lo que pago es para un servicio de scort completo, pero realmente no me interesa la parte de "caballero de compañía", así que vayamos justo al grano, ¿quieres? —le explicó de manera un tanto seca, a lo que Hyde le miró con algo de suspicacia, primero por su comentario de "yo no te he dado permiso" y ahora por decirle de esa forma que fueran directo a la acción.

 

—Bien, después de todo ese es mi trabajo. Me ahorras el fingir frente a la sociedad. —Dejó su copa en uno de los muebles de la recamara y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa mientras volvía a acercarse a ese hombre que había pagado por él—. ¿Cómo te gusta que sean contigo, eh? Dóciles... o rebeldes... —mientras mencionaba eso el chico fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de su amante en turno; pero antes de que pudiera llegar a besarlo Gackt lo tomó con una mano de ambas mejillas apretándole un poco para alejarlo de su rostro.

 

—Nunca te di permiso de besar mis labios. Entiende, yo pagué por ti, eres mercancía, y como buen producto debes funcionar como yo digo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no hagas nada sin que antes yo te lo autorice. —Hyde comenzó a mirarlo con algo de repudio, nunca antes alguien lo había tratado así, siempre caían rápidamente ante sus encantos—. Regla número uno: no me mires de esa forma. Y regla número dos: no me beses en la boca, ¿entendido? Jamás te atrevas a unir tus labios con los míos.

 

A Hyde le molestaba el rumbo que estaba llevando la situación, pero no podía hacer nada, conocía al viejo para el que trabajaba y sabía que ya le había cobrado por adelantado, así que sólo le quedaba aguantar lo que Camui quisiera hacer. Después de todo sólo sería una noche, podía soportarlo.

 

—¿Entonces quieres que sea dócil? —preguntó ya que por todo lo que le había dicho eso interpretaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

 

—No me importa como seas, sólo quiero que mi cuerpo sienta placer. Ah, y una cosa más... trata de no hablar mientras lo hacemos, no quiero escuchar tu voz. —Y dicho eso comenzó quitándose el saco para después comenzar a quitarse la camisa—. Quítate la ropa —le exigió a Hyde, quien al instante comenzó a hacerlo. En poco tiempo ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

 

Gackt se acercó a Hyde y lo primero que hizo fue poner una mano en uno de sus hombros, miraba su cuerpo mientras poco a poco su mano fue acariciando su brazo para luego regresar nuevamente hacia su hombro. Su otra mano la posó en la cintura del más joven y despacio se acercó a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo.

 

Hyde no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no debía hablar pero no sabía si debía acariciarlo también o si podía al menos besarle el resto del cuerpo. No le gustaba el tipo de cliente que era Camui, no le gustaba que lo estuviera tratando como un objeto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al menos esperaba que le diera un buen sexo.

 

Mientras le besaba el cuello fue llevándolo a la cama y cuando estuvieron al borde lo empujó para que callera en ella; Gackt se posicionó encima de él. Ahora le acariciaba el abdomen mientras sus besos bajaban de su cuello hasta su pecho y de ahí sacó su lengua para pasarla por sus tetillas, estuvo unos segundos ahí y luego fue arrastrando su lengua por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, estaba muy cerca de su miembro y eso excitó bastante a Hyde que quería sentir la humedad de la boca de ese hombre en su entrepierna.

 

Pero eso no pasó ya que Camui retiró su rostro de ahí y se levantó un poco para mirar a su mercancía.

 

—No voy a ensuciarme la boca con eso —mencionó de una forma algo amarga, pero antes de que Hyde pudiera expresar algún tipo de enfado Gackt comenzó a estimularle su miembro con una de sus manos, lo hacía de una forma bastante acelerada para excitarlo rápidamente, y supo que estaba teniendo éxito al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a erguirse por completo y al ver como su rostro se desfiguraba un poco debido al placer.

 

Después de un momento de hacer eso el cliente lo jaló de un brazo para que se sentara sobre la cama e hizo que pusiera ambas manos en su miembro para que ahora fuera él el que lo estimulara. Necesitaba sentir ese contacto para poder excitarse lo suficiente para una penetración ya que Hyde en sí no lo excitaba tanto.

 

Cuando por fin su pene estuvo muy duro Camui se estiró un poco para alcanzar su pantalón que estaba sobre la cama, sacó su billetera y de ella sacó un pequeño paquete que contenía un condón. Lo abrió rápidamente y se lo entregó a Hyde.

 

—Rápido, pónmelo —le exigió al más joven y éste obedeció al instante; después de sentir el miembro de Camui con sus manos ansiaba sentirlo dentro de él. Cuando terminó de ponerle el condón, Gackt lo empujó un poco para que se volviera a acostar y al tenerlo así fue abriendo sus piernas y levantándolas un poco para dejar su orificio al descubierto. Se acomodó entre sus piernas con una buena posición y con un fuerte empujón comenzó a penetrarlo.

 

Hyde se quejó un poco por la forma en que Gackt había entrado en él, pero la forma en que se movía para embestirlo era muy placentera lo cual le hizo olvidarse rápidamente de la poca delicadeza con la que entró en él, así que Hyde también comenzó a moverse para brindarse más placer. Gackt soltó algunos jadeos al sentir como, aparte de sus embestidas, Hyde se movía de una manera que le hacía sentir gran placer y que además lograba que su cuerpo se viera bastante sensual con los movimientos que estaba dando. Se vio tentado a acariciar sus caderas, con las cuales tomó algo de fuerza para penetrarlo de una mejor forma.

 

Después de algunos minutos ambos llegaron a su clímax. Hyde quedó agotado con los ojos cerrados y pensó que había sido un buen sexo, pero que hubiera sido mil veces mejor si Camui le hubiese dejado tocar y besar su escultural cuerpo.

 

Gackt salió de su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la cama.

 

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya —comentó mientras tomaba su ropa inferior y comenzaba a ponérsela.

 

—¿Sabes que lo que pagaste es para toda una noche? No es necesario que te quedes a dormir conmigo, pero todavía podemos hacerlo unas cuantas veces más —mencionó un lujurioso Hyde esperando a que se quedara, ya que quería probar de otras formas ese gran cuerpo.

 

—No, gracias. Sólo venía a liberarme un poco, no busco diversión —expresó de manera seca como había hablado todo este tiempo y terminó de vestirse para salir del lugar, no sin antes dejarle un billete de alto valor a Hyde en la cama a modo de propina.

 

Al salir del hotel se subió a su auto. No esperó por su colega ya que suponía que él no saldría ahora y además no le importaba mucho, ahora lo que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir un poco; pero antes de encender el auto sacó su celular para mandar un mensaje y al concluir se dispuso a conducir hasta su departamento.

 

Domingo en la mañana. No tenía que ir a trabajar pero de todas formas se levantó temprano ya que había quedado de ver a alguien. Se bañó y se arregló bastante bien aunque algo informal ya que no iría a nada que tuviera que ver con la oficina. Mientras iba en su auto se detuvo para comprar una rosa roja y prosiguió con su camino.

 

Se estacionó frente a una casa y antes de bajarse tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje que decía "ya estoy afuera" y al mandarlo bajó del auto para enseguida ver como el muchacho al que había ido a visitar salía de su casa y atravesaba todo el patio para llegar hasta él.

 

—¡Hola, mi amor! Me alegra que hayas llegado a la hora que quedaste —mencionó un sonriente y alegre chico mientras abría la rejilla de la casa y salía para encontrarse con quien era su pareja.

 

—Sabes que a ti nunca te quedo mal, Satoshi —respondió sonriendo varonilmente mientras le entregaba la rosa que le había comprado en el camino—. Para ti, amor. —Satoshi tomó la rosa con una gran sonrisa acercándose a su pareja para poder abrazarlo.

 

—Gracias, mi amor —le agradeció muy feliz y le dio un suave beso en los labios—; pero ayer fuiste malo, Gacchan~ cuando hablábamos por teléfono me colgaste así sin más, sin decirme te amo —se quejó el chico de 26 años haciendo un pequeño gesto de puchero que hizo reír a su pareja.

 

—Sabes cómo es Matsuyama, no quiero que ande de entrometido en lo nuestro, nadie de la oficina quiero que se meta en lo nuestro, por eso a nadie se lo comento —le dijo en respuesta a lo que había pasado con la llamada que le colgó rápidamente la noche anterior—; pero no me regañes por una vez que se me pasó, tal vez olvidé decirlo ayer pero mi corazón nunca lo olvida... te amo Satoshi, te amo como no tienes una idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo todo cobrará más sentido :B gracias por leer~


	2. Capítulo 2

Esa mañana del domingo irían a desayunar a una cafetería que le encantaba a Satoshi. Gackt conducía a una buena velocidad sin ir demasiado rápido para poder ir charlando con su pareja mientras iban en el camino. La noche anterior Satoshi, que aún vivía con su madre, había tenido un compromiso familiar del cual no se pudo escapar y por eso no había podido salir con su novio como lo hacían comúnmente los sábados en la noche, por eso habían quedado de verse temprano ese domingo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

—Y después tuve que quedarme a limpiar todo, mi madre estaba muy cansada así que dejé que ella se fuera a dormir, por eso te respondí muy tarde el mensaje —le comentó a su pareja después de contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había hecho la noche anterior—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Seguro saliste a beber con Matsuyama, ¿verdad? —le dijo imaginando que eso había hecho ya que con él estaba la última vez que hablaron.

 

—Sí, eso hice, aunque no fue muy entretenido, sólo fui a relajarme un poco después del trabajo. Las noches no son tan divertidas si no estoy contigo —le respondió mirándole sólo un poco porque debía concentrarse en el volante. Ya iban llegando a la cafetería donde iban a desayunar y no tardó mucho en estacionarse cerca de la entrada del establecimiento.

 

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó Gackt a su pareja una vez que entraron al local y se sentaban en una mesa para dos. El menor asintió y no hubo necesidad de que el mesero les dejara el menú pues ambos ya sabían lo que iban a pedir; al ser esa cafetería uno de los lugares favoritos de Satoshi para desayunar ya habían ido muchas veces y ambos ya tenían su platillo predilecto.

 

—Cómo me gusta este lugar, si no fuera por ti nunca lo hubiera conocido —comentó un sonriente Gackt mientras veía a su pareja que se encontraba frente a él en la mesa— y me trae muchos recuerdos, de cuando comenzábamos a salir, cuando te daba pena pedirme que te volviera a traer aquí porque ya me lo habías pedido muchas veces —se rió al terminar de decir eso y Satoshi también rió.

 

—Eso fue hace mucho, amor —respondió muy risueño—, pero después de dos años de relación sé que ya te es normal que te pida venir aquí —agregó sin dejar de sonreír y el mesero que les había atendido se acercó para dejarles sus bebidas: un café negro para Camui y un café con leche para Satoshi.

 

—Así es. A veces cuando no te veo se me antoja venir a comer aquí, pero no es lo mismo sin ti, nada es lo mismo sin ti —le expresó con esa sonrisa llena de amor que siempre tenía para Satoshi—. Son los mejores dos años de mi vida, ¿sabías?

 

Gackt estaba realmente enamorado de Satoshi, era lo más importante de su vida, su gran tesoro, y sentía que estos dos años eran realmente poco para el tiempo que quería compartir a su lado. Satoshi, por su parte, también estaba completamente enamorado de él, aparte de ser su pareja era como un gran amigo para él, el que lo hacía feliz, el que lo protegía. Ya ninguno de los dos concebía una vida si no se tenían el uno al otro.

 

Se habían conocido hace más de dos años. En ese entonces Satoshi trabajaba en un restaurante cerca de la carretera, era un trabajo algo complicado para él ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso y el ambiente no era muy bueno. Satoshi había estudiado Letras y desde que se había graduado de la universidad se había dedicado a escribir; más de una vez había tenido la suerte de que publicaran sus escritos en alguna revista sobre literatura, pero aún en ese entonces no había tenido un éxito más grande. Tenía algunas cosas mejores pero esas se las guardaba para él.

 

Pero en esos tiempos estaba pasando por un momento económico muy difícil y necesitaba salir de eso, era por eso que había entrado a trabajar en la primera oportunidad que tuvo aunque no era precisamente bueno en ello.

 

Una tarde Gackt venía de regreso de un viaje de negocios que había tenido en una prefectura cerca de Tokyo, no había comido en toda la mañana y ya que venía en su propio auto decidió detenerse en ese establecimiento que estaba entrando a la ciudad. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no era un lugar muy agradable, básicamente estaba compuesto por camioneros y motociclistas como clientela y uno que otro viajero que venía de regreso como él. Por la fachada del lugar no creía que ninguna familia se fuera a detener ahí a comer. No le agradó mucho pero ya estaba ahí y tenía hambre, así que se quedaría a comer.

 

Al sentarse en una de las mesas se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy limpia y expresó un "deberían tener quien se ocupara de limpiar esto" en un tono no muy agradable.

 

—Disculpe señor, yo soy quien se encarga de eso, disculpe, disculpe —le explicó el joven mesero que no se demoró en limpiar la mesa rápidamente. Gackt se quedó viendo su perfil, había sido desagradable para él llegar y que la mesa estuviera así, pero por la forma en que el chico se disculpó pensó que eso ya no importaba—. Ahora sí, dígame, ¿qué va a ordenar? —Sus miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez ambos se vieron de frente. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que se escuchó un hombre que gritaba y le ordenaba a Satoshi que atendiera la mesa seis. Eso sacó a los dos de ese pequeño trance y Gackt ordenó rápidamente para que el chico no tuviera ningún contratiempo.

 

—Se ve cansado, y parece tener mucho trabajo —mencionó Gackt para sí mismo una vez que Satoshi se retiró. Le dio una mirada al lugar y se dio cuenta que el muchacho era el único mesero, o eso parecía.

 

Cuando el camarero le trajo su comida Gackt se le quedó viendo al rostro una vez más. Satoshi esperó un poco para saber si a su cliente no se le ofrecía algo más.

 

—Gracias. Y sí, quisiera saber ¿cómo te llamas?

 

—¿Eh? —la pregunta sorprendió un poco a Satoshi ya que no era usual que le respondieran eso cuando preguntaba un "¿desea algo más?"— Sa-Satoshi —le respondió dudando un poco si decirlo o no; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el jefe volvió a llamar a Satoshi y éste se disculpó con Gackt para dejarlo una vez más a solas.

 

Gackt sonrió y repitió ese nombre para sí mismo, luego se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Cuando terminó quiso llamar a su mesero para pedir la cuenta, pero cuando volteó para buscarlo con la mirada se percató de que en verdad tenía mucho trabajo, pero a pesar de que se le veía muy cansado siempre trataba de poner buena cara cuando le hablaba al cliente. Decidió no interrumpirlo así que él mismo se levantó hasta donde estaba la caja, pagó por lo consumido y salió del lugar.

 

Una semana después Gackt volvió a aparecer en ese restaurante, sabiendo que iba a volver a ser atendido por Satoshi ya que parecía ser el único mesero. Cinco días después volvió a aparecerse en el local y luego tres días después. Hasta que Satoshi se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba yendo casi todos los días, algo inusual en la clientela pues el restaurante estaba casi en la carretera y las únicas personas que volvían a venir tantas veces eran los camioneros, porque después de todo éste no era un lugar muy agradable para comer.

 

—Hola, de nuevo —le saludó un sonriente Gackt cuando Satoshi se acercó a tomar su pedido.

 

—¿Usted viaja mucho? —preguntó Satoshi por la curiosidad que le causaba que Gackt viniera tantas veces a este lugar, siendo que podía conducir unos kilómetros más para encontrar un lugar más decente.

 

—Eh... bueno, en realidad no. —Y esa era la verdad, pues sólo la primera vez que había ido era porque venía de un viaje, pero el resto de las veces había conducido hasta ese decadente lugar con el pretexto de comer algo ya que lo único que quería en verdad era ver a ese mesero que lo había atendido desde la primera vez.

 

—Y entonces, ¿por qué viene tanto aquí? —Satoshi sabía que eso no era de su incumbencia pero quería entender por qué alguien haría eso; pero una vez más su jefe volvió a gritarle, el chico apretó un poco los ojos ante eso, odiaba que lo hiciera, parecía que sólo estaba vigilándolo contando el tiempo que se tardaba en cada mesa y si se tardaba unos segundos más de lo habitual le gritaba de esa forma que estaba comenzando a exasperar al muchacho—. ¿Qué va a ordenar? —le preguntó a Gackt, olvidando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho, no tenía tiempo para saciar su curiosidad.

 

Gackt notó el estrés en la cara del chico y se decidió a ordenar cualquier cosa para no quitarle más el tiempo y que ese hombre no volviera a gritarle.

 

Todas las veces que Gackt había venido al lugar, a excepción de la primera, esperaba a que Satoshi se desocupara un poco para llamarlo y pedirle la cuenta. No importaba si ya tuviera rato de haber terminado de comer, siempre esperaba a que Satoshi tuviera unos segundos de descanso para llamarlo.

 

El resto de la semana Gackt siguió yendo. Día tras día. En realidad la comida no era muy buena tampoco, pero lo único que él quería hacer era ver a ese joven, que tomara su orden y que le diera la cuenta al final. Con eso se daba por bien servido.

 

Satoshi por su parte lo veía venir cada vez más seguido, y como le había dicho que no viajaba mucho comenzó a pensar que quizás vivía cerca de ese lugar; era la única explicación para que fuera tantas veces en un solo mes.

 

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Un día, de repente, Satoshi se acercó a la mesa donde Gackt terminaba de comer y le hizo esa pregunta. Gackt se sorprendió al escuchar eso que hasta dejó de comer.

 

—S-sí... pero ¿puedes? —le hizo esa pregunta ya que no creía que tuviera permitido hacer algo como eso. Satoshi se dejó caer sobre el asiento que estaba frente a donde estaba sentado Gackt y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, totalmente agotado.

 

—Me despidieron.

 

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —le preguntó muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle.

 

—Que porque no trabajo lo suficiente —se agarró la cabeza aún sin levantarla de la mesa—. Necesito otro trabajo. —Satoshi no pensaba en si era justo o no que lo hubiesen despedido, él sólo pensaba en que tenía que trabajar, necesitaba trabajar.

 

—¡¿Cómo que no trabajas lo suficiente?! —exclamó el mayor levantando bastante la voz y levantándose de la mesa. Satoshi levantó la cabeza viéndolo bastante sorprendido—. Vámonos de aquí —se acercó a donde estaba Satoshi y tomó uno de sus brazos para levantarlo, ignorando por completo el "¿qué?" que había lanzado el chico. Sacó un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa para después caminar hasta la puerta del establecimiento llevando a Satoshi con él.

 

Gackt estaba enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijeran que no trabajaba lo suficiente? Todos estos días él había observado como Satoshi se esforzaba para poder atender todas esas mesas él solo, como se esforzaba en aguantar los gritos de su jefe y como a pesar de todo eso daba un buen trato a cada cliente que atendía. Por eso le molestó mucho que lo despidieran con esa estúpida excusa.

 

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? —preguntó Gackt ya un poco más calmado cuando estuvieron en frente de su auto. En realidad no había pensado a dónde lo llevaba cuando lo jaló del brazo, sólo quería sacarlo de ese lugar, pero ahora pensó que sería buena idea poder llevarlo a donde fuera a ir, algo de tiempo en el auto les daría tiempo para hablar un poco.

 

—¿Eh? Eh... n-no es necesario, puedo tomar el autobús. —Satoshi estaba bastante apenado por todo lo que acababa de pasar y aunque su casa quedaba bastante lejos del establecimiento no quería darle molestias al hombre que prácticamente no conocía.

 

—Vamos, no es necesario, yo puedo llevarte, déjame hacerlo ¿sí? —trató de convencerlo con esas palabras y al terminar de hablar le sonrió de manera encantadora. Una sonrisa a la que Satoshi no se pudo negar.

 

Cuando estuvieron en el auto Gackt le preguntó por donde vivía y al saberlo pensó que era bastante lejos para que Satoshi tuviera que venir hasta este lugar cada día; pero ya no importaba porque seguramente no volvería a este lugar. Y al igual que el chico Gackt tampoco lo haría, pues ya no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

 

—Oye... y ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Satoshi—. Tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo —sonrió un poco esperando su respuesta, desde hacía días que tenía curiosidad de eso pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle.

 

—Gackt Camui —respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino, pues había mucho tráfico y debía de prestar mucha atención; sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo miraba, sonrió por el simple hecho de que se interesara por saber cuál era su nombre.

 

Hablaron de algunas cosas triviales durante el camino, pero minutos antes de llegar a su destino Satoshi sin querer vio unos papeles que Gackt tenía en medio de ambos asientos y al leer un poco de la parte superior se dio cuenta de que era un empresario.

 

—Donde tú trabajas... ¿no podrían darme trabajo? —preguntó mirándole, aunque Gackt seguía mirando al frente—. De lo que sea, cualquier cosa, ¿crees que podrían? —Satoshi no esperaba un gran empleo, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para trabajar. Gackt notó la forma casi suplicante en que le preguntaba eso y recordó cómo en el restaurante justo cuando lo acababan de despedir ya estaba diciendo que necesitaba otro trabajo.

 

—¿Tienes problemas económicos? —le preguntó preocupado por su situación y no quiso contestarle la pregunta que le hizo, pues imaginaba que Satoshi no estaba estudiado para una empresa como la suya y el único empleo que podría conseguirle ahí sería en intendencia, y no era que ese fuera un trabajo deplorable pero no quería que ese chico trabajara en eso.

 

—S-sí... algo así —se apenó un poco al decir eso y dejó de mirar al más alto dándose cuenta que estaban por llegar a su casa—. Es por ahí —le indicó y luego le apuntó con un dedo cuál era su casa. En un par de minutos estuvieron ahí. Gackt estacionó el auto justo en frente pero quería seguir hablando con el menor, no sabía cuándo iba a volver a verlo.

 

—Mira, no creo que haya trabajo para ti donde yo trabajo, pero... si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti... —no le había mirado mientras hablaba, pero ahora que volteaba a verlo se dio cuenta que Satoshi estaba algo angustiado. ¿Quizás él era el único que se encargaba de llevar dinero a su casa? No sabía con cuánta gente vivía pero le preocupaba que fueran muchas personas las que dependían de él—. ¿Qué pasa? En verdad necesitan dinero en tu casa, ¿verdad? —aunque acababa de conocerlo Gackt se sentía preocupado por él.

 

—Bueno, es que... —nadie aparte de su madre sabía lo que estaba pasando en su casa, no se lo había dicho a nadie pero por alguna razón Gackt le inspiró confianza—. Hace dos meses murió mi padre, obviamente en lo último que pensé sería en el dinero con el que él nos mantenía y que ahora ya no tendríamos, tenía unos escritos por ahí guardados que no había querido soltar pero pensé en hacerlo para tener algo de dinero... soy escritor —le informó para que entendiera por qué decía eso—, con eso sabía que podría conseguir algo en alguna agencia literaria, pero... unos días después del funeral de mi padre apareció un hombre en mi casa, nos dijo que mi papá le debía una gran cantidad de dinero y nos amenazó para que pagáramos, pues dijo que la deuda ahora era nuestra... no sé qué tan cierto sea eso, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Tengo que pagar si no quiero que nada nos pase. —Satoshi apretó los puños ante el sentimiento de impotencia que le generaba la situación—. Al menos nos dieron tiempo, por eso conseguí el primer trabajo que tuve oportunidad, aunque trabajara mucho y no me pagaran tanto, pero... algo tenía que hacer, ¿no? —En todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando no miraba a Gackt, miraba algún punto impreciso en el auto, pero al terminar levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él y le sonrió un poco—. Sólo... si sabes de algún trabajo dímelo, ¿sí? Con eso ya me estarías ayudando bastante. —A pesar de que Satoshi sonreía Gackt no pudo hacerlo, pero pensó que si al menos podía ayudarle en eso entonces lo haría.

 

—Si sé de algún trabajo te lo diré —no quería prometerle nada—, pero... ¿tienes algún teléfono que puedas darme? Para informarte de inmediato. —Satoshi le dio su celular, y después de intercambiar unas palabras más el menor se despidió, le dio las gracias y bajó del auto.

 

En los días que siguieron Satoshi consiguió trabajo en un súper mercado en el área de las bodegas, había un mejor ambiente entre sus compañeros que en su trabajo anterior, pero era más pesado. Gackt ya sabía dónde vivía y tenía su teléfono, así que de una u otra forma se la ingenió para comenzar a frecuentarlo; el tiempo pasaba y se fueron haciendo amigos.

 

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar? —le preguntó Satoshi un día que Gackt había pasado a dejarle unas películas que el menor le había prestado una vez anterior que se habían visto.

 

—No, gracias Satoshi, tengo que volver a la oficina, dejé un trabajo pendiente que debo entregar mañana. —Iba a despedirse cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta principal y esperó a que Satoshi abriera para ver quién era. Gackt se quedó en la sala pero desde ahí alcanzó a ver al hombre, aunque no lograba escuchar de qué hablaban. Hasta que escuchó que el hombre le gritó a Satoshi y el chico se disculpaba varias veces, luego Satoshi cerró la puerta y volvió con él a la sala pero con una cara de angustia.

 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era? —le preguntó Gackt no muy agradado de que ese hombre le hubiese gritado así.

 

—Es el hombre a quien le debemos dinero, me está exigiendo que le dé más por semana, pero con lo que gano no puedo, le dije que lo haría pero no sé cómo le voy a hacer —se sentó agarrándose la cabeza por la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir—, y pensar que mucho de lo que le he dado son tan sólo de intereses... —sentía que iba a llorar, quería salir de esta situación pero no sabía cómo.

 

—Satoshi —Gackt se agachó para quedar a su altura y le tomó de los hombros—, ya no te preocupes más, yo te voy a ayudar a salir de esto —le dijo completamente decidido.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay algún buen trabajo que conozcas para mí? —Satoshi sólo pensaba en trabajar y no se le ocurría con que otra cosa podía ayudarlo Camui. Gackt cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sólo se despidió de él y le volvió a decir que no se preocupara para luego salir de la casa. Satoshi se quedó algo confundido, pero esperaba que a Gackt en verdad se le ocurriera algo para ayudarle con este problema.

 

Cuando Gackt salió de la casa de Satoshi el hombre que lo había venido a buscar apenas se subía a su auto para irse, así que Gackt se subió al suyo y lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron en un lugar donde no había mucha gente Gackt le hizo cambio de luces para que se detuviera, y aunque batalló un poco logró que el hombre se detuviera en medio de la calle aunque algo molesto. Gackt se bajó y el hombre también lo hizo, éste parecía que iba a gritarle algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Gackt se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa con algo de fuerza.

 

—¿Cuánto te debe? —el hombre se sorprendió un poco y por un momento no entendió de que le hablaba— ¡¿Cuánto te debe?! O más bien ¿cuánto quieres sacarle a Satoshi? ¡¿ah?! —el señor ahora entendía de qué le hablaba y le dijo una cantidad bastante alta, más alta de lo que en realidad le estaba cobrando al menor—. Bien, dame algún número de cuenta, mañana mismo te lo depositaré todo, pero si vuelves a acercarte a Satoshi... —apretó con más fuerza su puño, lo que hizo que el hombre se quejara ya que sentía que lo ahorcaba. Después de la advertencia lo soltó para que le diera el número, y luego que lo hizo le recordó que jamás se volviera a acercar al chico. Lo decía de tal forma que se veía que en verdad estaba enojado.

 

Al día siguiente Gackt hizo el depósito. Él ganaba mucho dinero en la empresa donde trabajaba así que realmente no fue un problema para él pagar tal cantidad, pero más que nada lo hacía por Satoshi, para que ya no se tuviera que preocupar y angustiar por eso y que ya no tuviera que trabajar tanto.

 

Esa tarde le mandó un mensaje al menor para saber si podían verse, pero Satoshi le respondió que iba a trabajar horas extra y que no sabía a qué hora iba salir; sin embargo, en la noche Gackt fue a donde Satoshi trabajaba, llegó ahí a las ocho y esperaría a que saliera. Fue hasta las diez de la noche que el menor iba saliendo, Gackt alcanzó a divisarlo, se veía tan cansado y estaba seguro que ni siquiera había descansado para comer. Esperaba que con la noticia que iba a darle se sintiera más aliviado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar. Satoshi jamás había pedido dinero prestado para sus deudas, él sólo quería trabajar, así que no sabía cómo iba a tomar el hecho de que Gackt había pagado todo.

 

—¡Satoshi! —le llamó desde la ventana del auto. El menor al escuchar que lo llamaban volteó enseguida y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que quien lo llamaba era Camui. Casi corrió hasta donde estaba su auto y se acercó a la ventana por donde Gackt se asomaba.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó muy sonriente, por alguna razón le alegraba mucho verlo después de un muy pesado día de trabajo.

 

—Vine por ti —le respondió el mayor con esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre se le salía al hablar con Satoshi—. Vamos, sube, te llevaré a tu casa. Tengo algo que decirte pero mejor te lo digo allá. —El chico le dijo que no era necesario que se tomara esa molestia, pero como Gackt ya estaba ahí no podía rechazar que lo llevara, así que subió al auto. Durante el camino estuvieron conversando, Gackt le preguntaba cómo le había ido en el trabajo, si había comido, si había tomado un descanso; parecía bastante preocupado por él.

 

—¿Entras a tomar algo? —le ofreció Satoshi una vez que llegaron. Aún no olvidaba que tenía algo que decirle así que pensó que podían tomar algo mientras hablaban.

 

—Eh... no, ¿sabes qué? mejor te lo digo aquí, no quiero que tu mamá escuche. —Satoshi le miró extrañado al escucharle decir eso, pero esperó a que Gackt siguiera hablando—. Tú... ya no tienes que trabajar tanto, ya arreglé tu problema. —Gackt mantenía su mirada en él al decirle eso, aunque no sabía qué le iba a responder.

 

—¿De qué hablas? —pero Satoshi pensaba que no estaba siendo claro ya que no entendía qué trataba de decirle con eso.

 

—La deuda. Ya no existe —quiso ser lo más directo, pero parecía que con tan solo decir eso sólo dejaba más confundido al menor—. Ya la pagué. —La cara de incredulidad que puso Satoshi le hizo darse cuenta que no se lo tomaría tan bien y sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritarle.

 

—¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —pero al no obtener respuesta del hombre que estaba frente a él y al ver su rostro supo que era verdad—. ¡Gackt! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como eso! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cuánto pagaste? —Satoshi comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó el dinero que le habían dado por el trabajo de hoy—. ¡Ten! Sé que es poco pero te voy a conseguir ese dinero en poco tiempo. ¡Ah! Demonios Gackt ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Satoshi se alteró al principio pero tampoco quería verse como un malagradecido; ya ni sabía cuánto debía pagar pero definitivamente le iba a pagar hasta el último centavo, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

 

—No Satoshi, no es necesario que me pagues —le respondió tratando de regresarle el dinero que le acababa de dar, pero Satoshi no quería agarrarlo—. Lo hice porque quería ayudarte, ya no soportaba más viendo como trabajabas como un burro para pagarle a ese hombre y aparte mantener tu casa, además tú mismo lo dijiste, sólo le estabas pagando intereses, ¿sabes en cuánto tiempo ibas a terminar así? Jamás Satoshi, jamás. —Satoshi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que Gackt se preocupaba por él a veces, pero nunca creyó que en ese extremo—. Por favor acéptame ese dinero, a mí no me hace falta y con el trabajo que tengo puedo volver a juntar una cantidad así en poco tiempo. —Tampoco quería alardear sobre la cantidad de dinero que tenía, pero era la verdad.

 

—Gackt... no puedo hacer eso... —Satoshi de alguna manera se había conmovido mucho con la acción de Camui, pero no se sentía bien aceptando tal cantidad de dinero—. No puedo permitir que gastes tanto dinero en mí. Te lo agradezco, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, pero te lo voy a pagar, te prometo que te voy a pagar. No puedes hacer algo así por mí, no... —pero antes de que Satoshi terminara por completo de hablar Gackt lo acercó hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Satoshi se quedó callado ante eso y realmente sorprendido por la acción del empresario.

 

—¿Que no te das cuenta? —Gackt hablaba bastante calmado. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a Satoshi y a pesar de que él estaba un poco alterado se sentía muy cálido—. Estoy enamorado de ti. —La confesión de Gackt terminó por sorprender a Satoshi, ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, así que sólo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada y dejando que Gackt lo abrazara.

 

—¿Co-cómo vas a estar enamorado de mí? Apenas me conoces... —Satoshi se sentía muy apenado con lo que estaba pasando, pero ese sentimiento de pena se mezcló con uno que no lograba reconocer y que nacía desde su estomago hasta su pecho.

 

—¿Apenas te conozco? Hemos convivido ya mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que lo que siento por ti es mucho más que sólo la atracción que me causaste cuando te vi por primera vez en ese restaurante. —Como un flashback las imágenes de ese momento pasaron por la cabeza de Satoshi y recordó que él también había sentido "algo" la primera vez que vio a Camui directo a los ojos—. Ahora sabes cuál es la razón por la que siempre iba a comer ahí—. Trató de buscar el rostro de Satoshi aún sin dejar de abrazarlo y se dio cuenta que estaba avergonzado, pues sus mejillas estaban rojas.

 

—Gackt... —tan sólo susurró su nombre y lentamente fue alzando los brazos para abrazarlo él también. Estaba temeroso pero sentía que él también quería hacerlo, él también quería abrazarlo. Gackt sonrió al sentir como Satoshi comenzaba a abrazarlo y se sintió inmensamente feliz, con eso sabía que Satoshi le iba a corresponder.

 

—Quiero estar así por siempre... —susurró a su oído y le abrazó un poco más fuerte. Satoshi sintió algo en su interior al escucharle decir eso, algo fuerte y bello. El menor inclinó suavemente su cabeza para dejarla reposar sobre uno de los hombros de Gackt y sonrió un poco, pensó que con esa sonrisa podía ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba.

 

—Satoshi... tú... quisieras... —Ahora Gackt por alguna razón estaba temeroso, pero sentía que Satoshi le iba a corresponder y por eso quería pedirle que fuera su pareja.

 

—¡Sí! Sí, sí, acepto. —El menor cerró fuerte los ojos al contestar aquello, Gackt todavía ni terminaba la pregunta pero Satoshi sabía lo que iba a decirle. Y en verdad quería aceptar, prueba de ello era su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en ese momento y su rostro completamente enrojecido—. Pero eso no quita que te pagaré todo lo que gastaste en pagar la deuda, te prometo que trabajaré duro para eso —Satoshi lo miraba como pidiéndole paciencia, pero definitivamente se iba a esforzar por hacerlo.

 

Gackt lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

 

—No quiero que te esfuerces más de lo necesario, por mí te regalaba todo ese dinero, pero está bien, dejaré que me pagues, pero como tú puedas ¿sí? sin prisas, sin trabajar como un loco... tenemos toda una vida juntos por delante.

 

Y desde ese entonces ya habían pasado más de dos años. La pareja terminaba de desayunar en esa cafetería que les gustaba a ambos y salieron muy sonrientes del lugar.

 

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —le preguntó Gackt a su novio mientras encendía el auto.

 

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme? —respondió risueño Satoshi, en realidad le parecía bien cualquier lugar al que fueran, mientras estuviera con su pareja todo le gustaría.

 

Mientras conducían al lugar donde irían les tocó un semáforo en rojo y Gackt se detuvo frente a él, cuando hizo eso volteó para mirar por su ventana y justo en ese momento su mirada se topó con aquel chico delgado de cabellos rojos que había conocido la noche anterior, aquel hombre por el que había pagado para tener sexo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y Hyde dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, Gackt trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo.

 

—¡Gacchan! —le llamó su pareja sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, pues el semáforo ahora estaba en verde y los autos de atrás comenzaban a sonar el claxon para que Camui avanzara. Gackt hizo caso a su pareja y siguió conduciendo. Por alguna razón esa sonrisa de Hyde se quedó plasmada en su mente, era una sonrisa extraña, tan extraña que le intrigaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haya quedado confuso el cambio de tiempo del presente al pasado y viceversa owo quedó más largo de lo que pensé :B
> 
> Gracias a quien lee♥


	3. Capítulo 3

El lunes en la mañana Gackt llegó temprano a la empresa como era regular en él. Al entrar al edificio saludó cordialmente a las recepcionistas y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para prepararse un café; fácilmente podía pedírselo a su secretaria y ésta se lo llevaría con gusto hasta su oficina, pero él, a menos que estuviera realmente ocupado, prefería preparárselo por sí mismo. Le encantaba el olor que desprendía la cafetera cuando el café comenzaba a salir y escuchar el sonido del líquido mientras se llenaba su taza. Cuando estuvo listo tomó la taza con ambas manos para sentir el calor que desprendía, se la acercó un poco al rostro para absorber el aroma de su bebida y enseguida le dio un pequeño sorbo. Negro, sin azúcar, como le gustaba saborearlo cada mañana.

 

Llevó consigo su taza hasta su oficina, una vez ahí la colocó en su escritorio, se sentó y se dispuso a revisar los pendientes del día que su secretaria había colocado ya sobre su mesa; pero antes de poder comenzar escuchó que llamaron a su puerta y apenas elevó la mirada vio a Matsuyama entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Buenos días, Camui —expresó con bastante ánimo y con la voz algo elevada.— ¿Por qué esa cara?

 

Gackt detestaba el escándalo en la oficina, especialmente a esa hora de la mañana.

 

—¿No tienes pendientes por revisar? Es lunes, siempre hay cosas que hacer desde temprano —respondió seriamente sin mostrar ganas de comenzar una plática; pero eso no le importó a su compañero y decidió continuar con lo que venía a decirle.

 

—Que rápido te enojas, Camui —expresó sin quitar su evidente buen humor y siguió hablando de la misma manera al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas que Gackt tenía frente a su escritorio—, eso te pasa por no tener quién te acompañe en las noches —soltó una gran risa después de decir eso. Gackt simplemente lo miró alzando una ceja.

 

—¿Y tú sí? —respondió a manera de ataque, pero no logró que su compañero dejara de sonreír.

 

—Pues no, en realidad tampoco, pero me la paso bien muy seguido… ayer volví a ir al servicio que fuimos el sábado, me gustó.

 

Matsuyama guardó silencio un momento esperando a que Gackt comentara algo sobre su experiencia del sábado, pero éste no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedaba viendo seriamente.

 

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue? —preguntó directamente al darse cuenta que Gackt no iba a continuar—. Te llevaste una belleza contigo, seguro te faltó tiempo para terminar de comértelo todo —soltó de manera un tanto obscena. Camui por su parte ya había tomado los papeles entre sus manos para comenzar a revisar sus pendientes del día.

 

—Nada del otro mundo —respondió secamente ya sin mirarlo, pues ahora se enfocaba en los papeles.

 

Matsuyama se preguntó mentalmente si Gackt sería así de amargado todo el tiempo.

 

—Bueno, bueno, te dejo trabajar —se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Cuando quieras volver a divertirte un poco me avisas, porque con ese humor que te cargas no creo que puedas conseguir algo sin pagar —terminó su frase y prácticamente salió huyendo al sentir la mirada fulminante de su compañero.

 

Cuando Matsuyama se fue Gackt soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sacó su billetera para abrirla y observar la foto que tenía guardada dentro de ella. Era una foto de él y Satoshi abrazados de cuando recién habían comenzado a salir; le encantaba esa foto por la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba su pareja. Acarició levemente el rostro de Satoshi en la fotografía pensando en cuánto lo extrañaba a pesar de haberlo visto el día anterior y de haber hablado con él por teléfono antes de llegar al trabajo.

 

Después de unos momentos guardó su billetera y se dispuso a trabajar.

 

A las seis de la tarde salió de la oficina después de un pesado día de trabajo. Casi nunca terminaba así de cansado, pero se habían juntado muchos pendientes tan sólo en el fin de semana y prefería sacarlos en un solo día que tenerlos rezagados el resto de la semana.

 

Subió a su auto y antes de encenderlo le envió un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que ya iba para allá y enseguida comenzó a conducir en dirección a la casa de Satoshi.

 

No demoró mucho en llegar, bajó del auto y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta para tocar. En unos segundos ya estaba la madre de Satoshi recibiéndolo con gusto e invitándolo a pasar. No era un secreto para ella la relación que tenía su hijo con Gackt y desde el principio no tuvo ningún inconveniente con ello.

 

Camui se adentró a la casa y rápidamente apareció su pareja sonriendo lazándose sobre él para poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

 

—¡Te tengo excelentes noticias, amor! —le expresó emocionado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

—Realmente deben ser excelentes para que sea lo primero que me dices antes de saludarme y decirme lo mucho que me has extrañado todo el día —respondió un sonriente Gackt contagiado por la felicidad de su pareja. Camui realmente se transformaba cuando estaba con el amor de su vida.

 

Satoshi rio con lo que dijo su novio y tomó sus manos con fuerza antes de casi gritar lo que tenía que decirle.

 

—¡Me llamaron de la editorial Tsukendo! Quieren que vaya mañana mismo a presentarles mi libro completo, dijeron que les gustó mucho lo que les mandé y tienen interés en publicarlo. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

 

Satoshi estaba realmente emocionado, había trabajado en ese libro durante mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no había tenido suerte de que ninguna editorial se interesara en él. Sería su primer proyecto grande si realmente les gustaba el resto del libro cuando lo leyeran.

 

—¡Satoshi eso es sensacional! Sabía que lo lograrías —lo abrazó con fuerza—, estoy orgulloso de ti, tu trabajo es realmente bueno y mereces que más personas puedan verlo. —Gackt se sentía tan feliz y emocionado como su pareja. Nada le hacía sentir mejor que ver a su amado sonreír de esa manera—. Esto merece celebrarse, ¿no crees?

 

—Creo que mejor deberíamos esperar a saber si les gusta después de que lo lean todo —respondió cambiando un poco su expresión a una que denotaba bastante nerviosismo—. Estoy convencido de que hago un buen trabajo, pero después de tantos rechazos estoy bastante nervioso —admitió un poco apenado.

 

—Satoshi, tú eres el mejor —expresó tranquilamente viéndolo directo a los ojos. Acarició suavemente su mejilla justo como lo había hecho en la mañana con la fotografía; trataba de transmitirle confianza y seguridad.

 

El menor trató de tranquilizarse y después de un rato de estar platicando en la sala, la madre de Satoshi los llamó para que fueran a cenar. En la mesa los tres estuvieron conversando alegremente, el joven les contó que mañana a medio día tomaría el tren que lo llevaría a Fukuoka, donde sería su entrevista y donde estaría alrededor de dos días para presentarle su libro a las diversas autoridades de la editorial.

 

Al terminar de cenar y luego de una pequeña sobremesa, los dos hombres pasaron a la habitación del más pequeño para estar un tiempo a solas.

 

—¡Deberías venir conmigo! —exigió Satoshi de manera infantil, lo que hizo reír a su pareja.

 

—Sabes que me encantaría, mi amor, pero no puedo dejar la empresa ni un solo día, especialmente ahora que hay mucho trabajo. —Su rostro expresó descontento al igual que el de su novio, pero ambos sabían que no podían hacer más por eso.

 

—Está bien. —Satoshi cambió su expresión a una evidentemente seductora—. Pero vas a tener que compensarme por esto... —Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Gackt sin dejar de mirar sus labios en ningún momento, los acarició suavemente contra los suyos y poco a poco fue iniciando un beso que rápidamente se volvió muy apasionado; era lento pero profundo.

 

Satoshi fue lentamente empujando a Gackt hasta que éste cayó sobre la cama y el más joven quedó sobre él. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse de esa manera tan pasional. Satoshi sujetaba los cabellos de su pareja con una mano mientras que con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cuello, bajando con lentitud hasta su pecho por sobre la ropa. Sin tardanza comenzó a quitar el nudo de su corbata, el cual deshizo sin gran dificultad, para entonces proceder a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa.

 

Por su parte, Gackt acariciaba con firmeza la espalda de su pareja por sobre la ropa que llevaba. Amaba sus labios, amaba su olor y ansiaba poder acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa, y justo cuando estaba pensando eso sintió como Satoshi, después de desabotonar un par de botones más, introdujo su mano por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su pecho ahora desnudo. Él quería hacer lo mismo, acariciar su piel, recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, sentirlo aunque fuera solo un momento, pero sabía que con tan sólo tocarlo un instante ya no podría detenerse. Dejó de acariciar su espalda y trató de separarse de aquel apasionado beso que estaban teniendo, le costó un poco ya que Satoshi se resistió por un momento pero por fin logró que sus labios se separaran.

 

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —Satoshi le preguntó casi en un susurro, aún encima de él y con sus rostros casi pegados.

 

—Satoshi... yo... —Gackt trató de calmarse pero sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco—. Es tarde... me tengo que ir —expresó al tiempo que trataba de levantarse empujando levemente a Satoshi para que le dejara hacerlo.

 

—Pero... —El menor estaba confundido y dejó que Gackt lo hiciera a un lado para levantarse—. Amor... ¿qué pasa? —no entendía la actitud de su pareja y se quedó sentado sobre la cama mientras Gackt se ponía de pie.

 

—Estoy un poco cansado, tuve un día muy pesado hoy, creo que debería irme a descansar... —No miró directamente a Satoshi al decir todo aquello, no podía hacerlo.

 

Satoshi se le quedó viendo en silencio por unos segundos y simplemente decidió aceptar que su pareja no quería estar con él en ese momento. Lo amaba, pero eso no quitaba que le hería el hecho de que su novio, con el que llevaba dos años de relación, no quería estar con él en ese aspecto, porque no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba de esa manera.

 

—Está bien... es mejor que vayas a dormir —trató de responderle con una sonrisa, pero cuando Gackt la vio supo al instante que era forzada. Se sintió mal, pero sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era irse.

 

—Te amo, hermoso... nos vemos mañana. —Se acercó para besarle suavemente en los labios olvidando totalmente que mañana Satoshi saldría de la ciudad. El joven no quiso decirle nada en ese momento, simplemente se despidió y se quedó sentado en la cama viendo como Gackt salía de la habitación. Por su parte, el mayor no esperó a que Satoshi lo siguiera, salió de la recamara, se despidió de la mamá del joven y salió de la casa sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo.

 

En su habitación, un herido Satoshi aún seguía sentado sobre la cama viendo en dirección a la puerta. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a su espejo de cuerpo completo para observarse. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso Gackt no se sentía físicamente atraído hacia él? No tenía duda de su amor pero... ¿era posible que pudiera amarlo sin sentirse atraído sexualmente por su cuerpo? No lo podía saber y tampoco se lo quería preguntar directamente... Tenía miedo de su respuesta...


	4. Capítulo 4

Satoshi abrió los ojos lentamente. El brillo del sol que entraba por su ventana comenzaba a molestarle e intentó mitigarlo cubriéndose el rostro con su cobija. En ese momento reflexionó.

 

"¿El sol me está molestando? Eso significa que..."

 

Y automáticamente dio un salto para levantarse de la cama, vio su reloj despertador que marcaba casi las diez con treinta de la mañana y maldijo el haber olvidado poner su alarma temprano. Corrió hacia el baño para ducharse lo más rápido posible, aunque su tren salía hasta medio día apenas le alcanzaría el tiempo para arreglarse, empacar algunas cosas y quizá comer algo rápido. Tenía que salir con tiempo hacia la estación.

 

En una hora tenía todo listo para salir de casa, se despidió de su madre quien le deseó suerte y salió a toda velocidad. Fue tanta su prisa que se olvidó por completo de su celular que había dejado en el buro que se encontraba junto a su cama. Tampoco se percató de la llamada perdida que tenía de su pareja, quien le había llamado antes de irse al trabajo.

 

Una vez que abordó su tren buscó dentro de una mochila donde llevaba sus cosas de uso personal, estaba casi seguro de que había metido su celular ahí, pero no lo encontraba.

 

—Demonios —expresó para sí al no encontrarlo. Por la prisa con la que había salido no le había llamado a su novio, sí se le había pasado por la mente pero prefirió esperar para llamarle una vez que ya fuera en camino; no contaba con que no tendría cómo hacerlo.

 

En su oficina, Gackt aún se preguntaba si Satoshi estaba molesto por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En su primera llamada quiso pensar que no le había contestado porque aún estaba dormido, después se ocupó y al terminar uno de sus pendientes, cerca del mediodía, volvió a llamarle sin obtener respuesta nuevamente. Sabía que no estaría dormido a esa hora y la única explicación que podía pensar era que estuviera molesto.

 

El empresario no se sentía cómodo con la situación, pero su agenda del día no le dio tiempo para seguir pensando en eso. De todas formas al terminar su turno iría directo a la casa de su novio para disculparse si era necesario, aunque realmente prefería que Satoshi ya se encontrara de mejor ánimo y no le sacara ese tema a discusión.

 

El día pasó más lento de lo que Gackt hubiera preferido, pero logró salir diez minutos antes de la oficina para ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de Satoshi. No le agradaba estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con él aunque fuera por teléfono; quería besarlo y hacerlo sonreír para ver ese rostro alegre que tanto amaba.

 

Al llegar a su casa se sentía un poco nervioso. "¿En verdad estará molesto conmigo?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. En el trayecto que recorrió para llegar del trabajo a su casa había intentado hablarle dos veces, aún sin respuesta.

 

Nunca antes Satoshi se había enojado con él a pesar de que estaba consciente de que no era la primera vez que rechazaba un intento de su pareja por llegar más allá en la relación, estaba también consciente de que era normal que Satoshi deseara eso, llevaban dos años juntos y aunque él también lo deseaba con todo su ser no podía más que poner excusas. No sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir así.

 

Por fin tocó la puerta de la casa. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces... Nadie respondía. "Es raro que no esté en casa a esta hora"...

 

—Gackt, querido —escuchó una voz femenina bastante familiar que le hizo voltear, era la madre de Satoshi—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Disculpa, recién vengo de las compras.

 

—Le ayudo —se ofreció Gackt rápidamente a cargar las bolsas que llevaba la señora mientras ésta abría la puerta de la casa—. Cómo que qué hago aquí señora Ayaka, vine a ver a Satoshi —respondió a su pregunta algo confundido mientras entraba detrás de ella a la casa.

 

Ella volteó a verlo extrañada con lo que le estaba diciendo, no era normal que Gackt fuera así de distraído.

 

—¿No recuerdas que hoy es la presentación del libro de Satoshi? Salió para Fukuoka antes del medio día —observó el reloj de pared—, en este momento debe estar aún con ellos, quedó de llamarme cuando se fuera al hotel.

 

Gackt no podía creer lo que escuchó. Satoshi se había ido ¡y él lo había olvidado por completo! Algo que era tan importante para su pareja se le escapó por completo de la mente. Ahora se sentía peor. Se sentía mal por no haberle deseado éxito, sabía que el chico estaba muy nervioso por su presentación y hubiera querido tranquilizarlo antes de su viaje; pero también se sentía ahora muy preocupado por él ya que en todo el día no le había respondido las llamadas.

 

—¡Lo olvidé totalmente! —expresó lamentándose y dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Entonces no ha hablado usted con él? —La señora negó—. Intentaré a ver si ahora puede responderme. —Sacó su teléfono mientras la mujer le decía que iría a dejar unas cosas que compró para Satoshi en su habitación.

 

El teléfono sonaba y en cada tono Gackt se ponía más impaciente por que su pareja le respondiera para decirle que se encontraba bien. Una vez más se cortó la llamada sin éxito y antes de que pudiera volver a marcar la voz de Ayaka llamó su atención.

 

—Malas noticias —expresó la señora mientras regresaba con el celular de su hijo en la mano y se lo mostraba a Gackt—. ¡Ay, mi pequeño! Estaba tan nervioso y estresado que lo dejó, espero pueda encontrar como comunicarse —comentó la señora sin darle realmente mucha importancia ya que confiaba en que Satoshi se encontraba bien.

 

Gackt, en cambio, se sintió desesperado. ¿Cómo se supone que se iba a comunicar con su amado durante estos dos días? No estaba seguro si Satoshi podría hacerlo y se estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso por hablar con él.

 

Se despidió de la señora rápidamente, no quería que lo viera en el estado que se estaba poniendo.

 

Al subir al auto golpeó el volante con una mano, ahora se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, sentía que era su culpa ya que por lo que había pasado la noche anterior no pudo ni desearle un buen viaje a su novio. Quería hablar con él, quería saber cómo estaba, tranquilizarlo si estaba nervioso o darle ánimos si estaba cansado; pero no podía hacer nada de eso y ese hecho le molestaba de sobremanera.

 

No sabía qué hacer, no quería ir a su casa y frustrarse más por no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Prendió el auto y comenzó a conducir en dirección a un bar.

 

Realmente Gackt no era la clase de persona que tomaba con frecuencia, especialmente si estaba con su pareja ya que a él no le gustaba tomar, así que si el mayor llegaba a beber lo hacía con bastante moderación; pero esa noche ya iba por su cuarto vaso en menos de 20 minutos, según él trataba de relajarse pero no lo estaba logrando. Observó como un par de parejas entraron al establecimiento donde estaba, se les quedó viendo mientras se tomaba ese último vaso de alcohol y decidió que necesitaba algo más.

 

Condujo por un camino por el que sólo había pasado una vez pero que no había olvidado. Al llegar entró al hotel de cinco estrellas y fue directo a la habitación 24. Rápidamente le atendieron y en menos de cinco minutos estaba frente a otra habitación abriendo la puerta.

 

—No lo puedo creer, otra vez tú —expresó mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello rojo con una sonrisa divertida. Pensó que al sujeto debía haberle gustado mucho el sexo que le dio para estar de vuelta en menos de una semana.

 

—No olvides las reglas. No las quiero repetir —sentenció de manera seca mientras comenzaba a quitarse el saco, la corbata y la camisa.

 

Hyde, por su parte, no las había olvidado: no hablar durante el sexo, no besarle en la boca y no hacer nada que él no le pidiese hacer. No le agradaba mucho pero deseaba ver qué iba a pasar esta noche, Camui se veía demasiado ansioso por iniciar.

 

—Acércate —le ordenó mientras comenzaba a desabrochase el cinturón del pantalón. Hyde se acercó sin saber exactamente qué podía hacer, esperaba que al menos esta noche sí le dejara tocar y besar su cuerpo. Le tomó un poco por sorpresa sentir las manos de Gackt sobre sus hombros que le obligaron a agacharse con algo de brusquedad. Gackt ya se había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior, y en un solo acto tomó a Hyde por el cabello y lo precipitó hacia delante para que comenzara a darle sexo oral.

 

Hyde por un momento se sintió incomodo al ser tratado de esa manera, aunque trabajaba en la prostitución desde hacía casi diez años, en prácticamente todas las relaciones que había tenido él tenía el mando; normalmente sus clientes quedaban encantados con su belleza y personalidad y él podía divertirse todo lo que deseara mientras ganaba dinero. Pero esta persona era diferente, ni siquiera parecía gustarle físicamente, algo realmente extraño; sin embargo, pensó en que si ya estaba ahí no iba a dejar que se olvidara de él tan fácilmente.

 

Comenzó a lamer su pene desde el tronco hasta la punta en largas lamidas que lo recorrían a lo ancho y largo, después bajó hacia los testículos para lamerlos y chuparlos al tiempo que una de sus manos seguía estimulando su miembro mientras la otra le acariciaba con fuerza uno de sus muslos. Gackt le apretó un poco el cabello, se estaba poniendo más ansioso así que, sujetándolo, le obligó a mover su cabeza de tal forma para que se introdujera su miembro erecto en la boca. Hyde se sintió un poco molesto de que no le dejara avanzar de la manera que él quería, sin embargo, comenzó a succionar su miembro con fuerza para causarle el mayor placer posible dándose cuenta enseguida de que estaba funcionando, pues los gemidos del más alto no se hicieron esperar.

 

Gackt comenzó a apretar la cabeza de Hyde contra su cuerpo para que su pene llegara lo más profundo posible, pero fue tanto que Hyde comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y tuvo que utilizar algo de fuerza para liberarse de ese agarre de Camui y poder respirar un poco. Gackt agachó su cabeza para verlo cuando sintió que dejó de chupar su miembro.

 

—¿Quién te dio permiso de detenerte? —El tono tan serio y seco de su cliente no le agradaba a Hyde; levantó la vista para mirarlo y en sus ojos reflejó ese desagrado que sentía en ese momento. El empresario se dio cuenta de esa mirada, no le importaba lo que Hyde pensara, estaba pagando por él, pero precisamente por eso no estaba ahí para que alguien lo mirara de esa forma.

 

Lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo con algo de brusquedad y lo aventó a la cama.

 

—Quítate la ropa.

 

Hyde se reincorporó y obedeció sin dejar de mirarlo, trataba de descifrar qué pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

 

En cuanto Hyde estuvo desnudo, Gackt se acercó a la cama ya totalmente desnudo también, empujó a Hyde nuevamente para que cayera recostado sobre la cama y se quedó viendo su cuerpo. Hyde sentía que lo estaba examinando y nuevamente le pareció extraño que no se fijara en su cara, pues a la mayoría de los clientes era lo que más les gustaba de él.

 

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada hasta su miembro, y una vez ahí volvió a subir para detenerse en su rostro.

 

—Voltéate, ponte en cuatro —expresó con la misma seriedad en el único instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Hyde obedeció, no le gustaba del todo cómo le hablaba pero lo que le pidió era obviamente porque ya lo iba a penetrar y eso le excitó; después de todo por eso estaba en este oficio, porque le gustaba el sexo. Mientras Hyde se acomodaba el mayor buscó rápidamente un condón en su cartera y se lo colocó.

 

Al estar en la posición solicitada, Gackt lo tomó por las caderas para acomodarlo y sin previo aviso le penetró. Hyde se lo esperaba así, pues la última vez tampoco había hecho un preámbulo para insertárselo, aunque a pesar de los años y la experiencia quizá lo necesitaba aunque fuera un poco, ya que sintió algo de dolor al ser penetrado de esa forma tan brusca.

 

Gackt empezó con algunas embestidas, pero a pesar de que su pene estaba erecto por la estimulación física en realidad no lo estaba disfrutando.

 

Cuando eligió a Hyde del catálogo la primera vez lo había hecho precisamente por su belleza física, pensó que eligiendo a alguien realmente atractivo podría tener sexo sin problema, pero al parecer eso no había funcionado. Necesitaba otra clase de estimulación.

 

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Satoshi, la manera en que se estaban besando y como su novio buscó acariciar su pecho. Imaginó todo lo que pudo haber pasado después si tan sólo lo hubiera acariciado por debajo de la ropa, imaginó que lo tocaba, imaginó que lo besaba por todo el cuerpo y ahora sí comenzó a excitarse de verdad.

 

Las embestidas que le daba a Hyde eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas conforme más avanzaba en su imaginación; tener a Satoshi desnudo entre sus brazos, prepararlo para el momento lamiéndose uno de sus dedos e introducirlo lentamente dentro de su orificio, moverlo hasta que estuviera listo para poder entrar dentro de él, tanto como lo había deseado todo este tiempo. Y justo cuando estaba pensando en eso comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Hyde. Por más que el pelirrojo quiso contenerlos no pudo más, Gackt estaba siendo demasiado vigoroso y aunque sabía que tenía prohibido hablar sentía que se iba a ahogar si no lo expresaba.

 

En ningún momento Gackt dejó de imaginar a Satoshi, y aunque no era su voz comenzó a pensar que esos gemidos provenían de su amado, imaginaba que a quien estaba penetrando en ese momento era a su novio y comenzó a excitarse de sobremanera. Tomó a Hyde con más fuerza para poder embestirlo todavía con más energía. Ambos gemían sin control. La rapidez de los movimientos del empresario hacía que ambos estuvieran llenos de sudor. Gackt, totalmente excitado, no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó al tiempo que daba sus últimas pero profundas embestidas que ayudaron a que Hyde pudiera venirse también.

 

Al sentir que Gackt salía de él, Hyde se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, totalmente agotado, y en segundos pudo sentir el cuerpo de Gackt cayendo sobre el suyo, todavía muy sudado y caliente. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

 

Gackt, que aún no abría los ojos, seguía imaginando a Satoshi en su cabeza, imaginaba que el cuerpo exhausto que tenía debajo era de él, así que suavemente comenzó a pasar los dedos de una de sus manos por un costado del cuerpo de Hyde; lo acarició suavemente, con ternura, y sonreía ligeramente para sí mismo al imaginar que por fin había consumado su amor con el hombre que más había amado en su vida.

 

Hyde, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, agotado, los abrió totalmente extrañado al sentir ese toque que el mayor comenzó a darle. Esas caricias que le transmitían un sentimiento completamente diferente a todo lo que le había transmitido ese hombre. No sabía qué hacer, ya habían terminado pero no sabía si aún debía estar en silencio.

 

—Eso fue... fantástico —expresó Hyde todavía con algo de dificultad en su respiración, tratando de alagar a su cliente por su desempeño; Hyde era bueno para reconocer cuando un sexo le gustaba, y éste le había gustado mucho.

 

De repente, al escuchar ese comentario, Gackt despertó de su encanto. Volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que no estaba con Satoshi, al recordar que estaba con una persona por la que había pagado para tener sexo y eso le hizo sentir un vacío tremendo en su interior.

 

Se levantó con brusquedad sin siquiera mirar a Hyde y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. El menor volteó a verlo bastante confundido con su cambio repentino de actitud, se acomodó en la cama boca arriba y levemente recostado mientras le observaba cambiarse; comenzaba a parecerle interesante ese hombre.

 

—El otro día te vi en la calle... —comenzó a decirle, pero Gackt no volteó a verlo, aunque sabía a qué día se estaba refiriendo pues él también lo había visto—. Ese con el que ibas en el auto... ¿era tu novio? —preguntó divertido, quería ver qué reacción tendría el hombre.

 

Gackt volteó a verlo al instante, con la mirada más fulminante que Hyde había sentido jamás. Se acercó a la cama y levantó a Hyde por un brazo con brusquedad, luego lo tomó con una mano por ambas mejillas apretándolo con fuerza y viéndolo directo a los ojos.

 

—Escúchame bien, niño estúpido, no quiero volver a verte jamás, ¿entendido?

 

Gackt estaba realmente enojado, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. El hecho de que ese hombre que para él era basura mencionara a su Satoshi le hizo hervir la sangre.

 

Luego de lanzarle esa advertencia lo soltó con igual brusquedad haciendo que Hyde cayera sentado sobre la cama. El chico se tomó el rostro con una mano ya que el mayor lo había lastimado y observó como éste terminó de vestirse en un movimiento y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

 

—Imbécil. —Hyde estaba igualmente enojado, nadie nunca lo había tratado así y se preguntaba quién demonios se creía ese hombre para hacerlo; pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

 

Un enojado Gackt condujo hasta su casa, al llegar se acostó dispuesto a dormir aún molesto por lo que había pasado en el hotel pero al observar su celular comenzó a sentirse triste. Buscó una foto de los dos en el teléfono, la última que se habían tomado; extrañaba mucho a Satoshi....

 

—Te necesito... —En ese momento deseaba como nunca tenerlo junto a él para abrazarlo y dormir a su lado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, un desvelado y malhumorado Gackt llegó a la oficina. No pudo dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en si Satoshi se encontraría bien, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo a su lado.

 

Si de por sí Camui tenía fama en la empresa de ser un tanto amargado, el día de hoy nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, pues podían notar en su rostro que estaba molesto y cansado. Y Gackt tampoco tenía ganas de que le hablaran, realmente sólo había asistido a trabajar por su alto sentido de responsabilidad, pero no deseaba actuar como si las cosas estuvieran bien cuando no lo estaban.

 

Pasó de largo a todos sin saludar y entró a su oficina tumbando papeles y sentándose bruscamente en su silla. Ni siquiera se fijó si tenía pendientes sobre el escritorio, sólo estaba pensando en si existía alguna manera de comunicarse con Satoshi lo antes posible.

 

Sabía que estaba en la empresa y que debía cumplir con su trabajo, pero realmente no deseaba ser interrumpido por nadie. Y justo una de las personas que menos quería ver llegó a su oficina en ese momento, y para colmo entró sin tocar.

 

—Dicen por ahí que hoy amaneciste de malas, Camui. Tienes a todas las chicas de la oficina asustadas —soltó una risotada ruidosa y molesta.

 

—Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar contigo hoy, Matsuyama. Me harías un gran favor si no me molestas. —Gackt muchas veces demostraba lo poco agradado que estaba con las visitas de su compañero en su oficina, pero nunca lo había corrido tan directamente.

 

Matsuyama dejó de reír al ver la actitud de Camui; parecía que en verdad algo le había sucedido.

 

—Sé que es evidente que no estás bien, pero... —De una manera más seria el hombre se disponía a preguntarle al más alto qué era lo que le había pasado. Sabía que Gackt era amargado por naturaleza, pero hoy realmente se veía mal, por eso dejó las bromas de lado.

 

En ese justo momento sonó el celular de Gackt, impidiendo que su compañero pudiera formular su pregunta. Al revisar el identificador el empresario notó un número desconocido, por lo que pensó que podría ser Satoshi.

 

—¿Puedes dejarme solo? Esto es importante —mencionó a su compañero mostrándole el celular que seguía sonando. Matsuyama comprendió y se retiró.

 

En cuanto el sujeto salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él, Gackt contestó el teléfono de una manera casi desesperada.

 

—¿Satoshi? —peguntó tratando de fingir una voz tranquila, pero estaba ansioso de saber si era él.

 

—¡Mi amor! Apenas pude comunicarme contigo, olvidé mi teléfono en casa. —Afortunadamente para los nervios del empresario, efectivamente sí era Satoshi—. Perdóname, seguro te preocupaste, pero desde que llegué ayer me han llevado de allá para acá, y ayer en el hotel caí rendido después de la cena que tuve con quien podría ser mi editor si aceptan mi obra. ¿No es fabuloso? ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

 

—¿Saliste a cenar con el editor? ¿Solos?

 

La primera reacción de Gackt al escuchar que era Satoshi quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono fue de alivio al saber que estaba bien, después se sintió un poco preocupado por todas las ocupaciones que su novio había tenido en el día, se preguntaba si había comido o descansado lo suficiente; pero cuando escuchó que había llegado muy cansado como para intentar llamarle desde el hotel por estar cenando con un hombre sintió un disparo de celos, algo inusual en él pues Satoshi nunca le había dado motivos para celarlo.

 

Para el menor fue muy extraño obtener esa respuesta de su parte.

 

—Sí, fue más que nada para conocer cómo trabajamos cada uno, pues probablemente sea el que me asignen. Ogawa dice que tengo muchas posibilidades... ¿pero por qué me preguntas eso? —Satoshi alzó una ceja, aunque Gackt no podía verlo—. Pensé que ibas a preguntarme otras cosas... Perdón si te molestó que no te llamara, lo siento mucho... —un dejo de tristeza se escuchaba en la voz de Satoshi, y Gackt se sintió terriblemente mal por eso; amaba a Satoshi y jamás quería que estuviera triste.

 

—No, amor, perdóname tú —se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano—. Te amo mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad? Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, temía que algo pudiese pasarte y... no sé, ando algo loco —rio levemente, sin ganas. Cuando Satoshi le mencionó lo de la cena, instantáneamente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con Hyde y no pudo evitar un pensamiento paranoico de que Satoshi, su Satoshi, pudiera hacer algo similar; pero no, no le creía capaz.

 

En ese momento su secretaria tocó la puerta, algo temerosa por la actitud que había tenido antes el empresario, pero necesitaba avisarle que tenía una junta urgente. Gackt asintió y le hizo una señal para darle a entender que en unos momentos salía.

 

—Amor, discúlpame, el trabajo llama. ¿Cuándo regresas? Necesitas contarme todo lo que ha pasado, te escuchas muy feliz y quiero que me contagies tu alegría —expresó ahora un Camui mucho más relajado. Satoshi lo notó y estuvo contento por eso, le explicó que viajaría por la noche para llegar a casa por la mañana y quedó de hablarle antes de tomar el tren.

 

El resto del día fue normal para el empresario. Todos notaron su inexplicable cambio de humor pero, como siempre, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada de su vida personal. Incluso Matsuyama lo notó, pero prefirió dejar ya el tema de su mal humor atrás.

 

El día pasó rápido para Gackt por todas las ocupaciones que tuvo, y el saber que Satoshi se encontraba bien le hizo tomarse las cosas con calma. Al salir de la oficina, Matsuyama lo invitó a tomar unos tragos con la intención de ahondar un poco más en la vida privada del más alto, porque ahora que lo había visto de esa manera se daba cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de la vida de su compañero y pensó que quizás era tiempo de acercarse un poco más; pero Gackt rechazó su invitación, ya que él sólo deseaba llegar a casa, recibir la llamada de su amado y dormir pronto para que el día siguiente llegara más rápido.

 

Gackt llegó poco después de las seis de la tarde a su casa, sabía que era muy temprano y que aún faltaba tiempo para que Satoshi le llamara, así que se dedicó a hacer algo de ejercicio. Al terminar se dio una ducha y luego prosiguió a prepararse algo de cenar; se tomó su tiempo, pues no quería desocuparse muy temprano y luego tener que esperar la llamada de su novio sin hacer nada.

 

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, Gackt ya no tenía nada qué hacer y aún no recibía la llamada de Satoshi. Normalmente el empresario no era tan dependiente de su pareja, pero desde lo sucedido el día anterior se sentía desesperado por tenerlo cerca y que le hiciera sentir que todo iba a estar bien, que iban a permanecer siempre juntos.

 

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido sentado en el sillón y con el celular en las manos. Poco después de las once su teléfono sonó, Gackt se sobresaltó un poco pero contestó sin dudar al pensar que podría ser Satoshi, aunque no reconocía el número que marcaba la pantalla del celular.

 

—Gacchan, voy a tomar el autobús, se me hizo tarde para el tren así que me tardaré un poco más en llegar. ¿Ya estabas dormido? Disculpa, nos atrasamos en la última junta.

 

—No, estaba esperando tu llamada —respondió, aún adormilado—. ¿A qué hora llegas? Para ir por ti...

 

—No estoy seguro... pero no te preocupes, regreso en taxi, debes dormir amor, mañana trabajas. —Gackt estaba a punto de repelar la decisión del menor cuando Satoshi le interrumpió—. Debo colgar amor, el autobús ya va a salir y debo devolverle su teléfono a Ogawa, me hizo el favor de traerme y prestármelo para llamarte, pero ya mañana te cuento. ¡Te amo!

 

Gackt se vio obligado a despedirse rápidamente, aunque no le agradó del todo que Satoshi volviera a nombrar al sujeto con el que le mencionó que había ido a cenar la noche anterior, luego negó con la cabeza pensando que eso era una tontería.

 

Temprano en la madrugada, el empresario se puso ropa deportiva para salir en su auto hacia la estación de autobuses para recoger a Satoshi. No sabía a qué hora iba a llegar así que, ya en la estación, preguntó por los que venían de Fukuoka. Había llegado un poco temprano así que regresó a su auto para esperar ahí; sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido, pues no había descansado muy bien.

 

Satoshi llegó casi a las seis de la mañana y salió de la estación con la idea de tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa; por fortuna Gackt se había estacionado casi en la entrada, así que al instante Satoshi pudo reconocer su auto.

 

—Ese terco... —se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa, pero sin poder ocultar que amaba que su pareja siempre estuviera pendiente de él.

 

Se acercó al auto y se dio cuenta que su novio estaba dormido, por lo que tocó la ventana de la puerta con su mano empuñada.

 

Gackt no estaba dormido a profundidad, así que casi al instante escuchó el ruido de los golpes en la ventana. Al voltear vio a su novio con una sonrisa que lo saludaba desde el otro lado. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

 

—¡Hermoso! —le llamó de cariño mientras se bajaba del auto para darle un abrazo de bienvenida; aunque sólo habían sido dos días lo había extrañado mucho.

 

—Buenos días, amor —Satoshi le saludó mientras le abrazaba también—. Y no sé de dónde me ves lo hermoso, estoy todo trasnochado —rio—, no pude dormir bien en el camino —se agarró un poco la espalda alta en señal de que le dolía esa parte.

 

—Tú siempre serás hermoso para mí, y así recién levantado te ves más hermoso aún —respondió risueño mientras le jalaba una mejilla y luego le besó en los labios—. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

 

Ambos subieron al auto y Gackt condujo hacia la casa del menor mientras éste le contaba, completamente emocionado, que había firmado con la editorial Tsukendo, que se iban a poner a trabajar en la edición para comenzar con las ventas y, dependiendo de cómo evolucionara todo, ir planteando la idea de su siguiente obra.

 

Gackt lo escuchaba sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de su pareja. Desde la primera vez que Satoshi había compartido un escrito con él, pudo darse cuenta del talento que tenía, pero sobre todo de la pasión con la que realizaba aquel trabajo.

 

—Quedaron de llamarme esta misma semana para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que sigue —mencionó el chico al tiempo que Gackt se estacionaba frente a su casa.

 

Y en ese momento Camui pensó que si ahora Satoshi trabajaría en esa editorial quizá tendría que salir de la ciudad nuevamente, aunque esperaba que no fuera así.

 

—Ve entrando para que saludes a tu mamá, yo debo hacer una llamada —pidió el empresario a lo que Satoshi accedió. Una vez solo en el auto llamó a su jefe para informarle que el día de hoy estaba indispuesto para ir a la oficina, no hubo ningún problema pues Gackt no solía ausentarse y siempre era muy responsable con su trabajo; luego llamó a su secretaria para darle instrucciones de lo que debía realizar en su ausencia.

 

En unos minutos bajó del auto y alcanzó a Satoshi, quien ya se encontraba en la sala contándole a su mamá su gran éxito mientras la señora lo felicitaba con la misma emoción.

 

—¡Esto merece celebrarse! Los invito a desayunar, pero no Satoshi, no iremos a la cafetería que siempre vamos —rio—, iremos a un lugar especial —les informó a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

 

—¿Pero no debes ir a la oficina? —preguntó el menor, algo dudoso.

 

—No te preocupes, ya tengo todo arreglado.

 

Salieron los tres a desayunar a un lugar elegante donde los atendieron muy bien, no era un ambiente tan familiar y cálido como en la cafetería a la que solían ir, pero igualmente fue delicioso. Pasaron poco más de una hora en el lugar y luego regresaron a casa de Satoshi. Todavía era temprano y ambos estaban cansados por no dormir bien durante la noche.

 

Al llegar ambos subieron a la habitación del chico y Gackt se acostó sobre la cama mientras Satoshi buscaba algo más cómodo que ponerse.

 

—¡Ansiaba tanto regresar a casa y ponerme mi pijama! —expresó para luego reír. Sacó su ropa del armario y la puso sobre una silla, para después comenzar a desvestirse.

 

Gackt le observaba en silencio. Cuando se quitó la parte superior de su ropa se quedó casi hipnotizado con su espalda; le encantaba lo blanca que era la piel de Satoshi y se le antojaba acariciarlo. Luego, cuando se quitó el pantalón, pudo ver sus piernas que rápidamente fueron cubiertas por el pantalón de la pijama. No era la primera vez que lo veía semidesnudo, naturalmente en los dos años que llevaban de relación habían pasado momentos como el de ahora y ambos podían desvestirse frente al otro sin vergüenza; pero el incidente de hacía dos días acababa de ocurrir y Gackt aún no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, por eso miró su cuerpo con ese dejo de lujuria.

 

—No te lo pongas —detuvo a Satoshi, justo antes de ponerse la parte superior de la pijama—. Ven, acuéstate así.

 

Satoshi primero le miró con un poco de duda, aún tenía presente el rechazo de su pareja ante su intensión de intimar, pero no creyó que Gackt tuviera intensiones de llegar más lejos; si no las había tenido en todo ese tiempo no pensó que las tuviera ahora.

 

El escritor sonrió un poco dejando la prenda sobre la silla para acostarse al lado de su pareja.

 

—Ponte boca abajo —le pidió el mayor. Satoshi siguió su indicación y se recostó con los brazos bajo su cabeza, teniendo ésta de lado para observar a su pareja. En cuanto el chico adoptó la posición el empresario comenzó a pasar una de sus manos suavemente por su espalda, su mirada recorría cada zona que era acariciada por su mano y le daban unas tremendas ganas de comenzar a besarla, pero se contuvo—. Descansa, yo te cuidaré mientras duermes —le dijo al notar que Satoshi había cerrado los ojos, pues sus caricias comenzaban a relajarlo.

 

Después de un rato el chico se quedó dormido. En ningún momento Gackt dejó de acariciarlo y al percatarse que dormía decidió acercarse un poco más a él para besar uno de sus hombros, luego se le encimó un poco más para oler su cabello y bajó lentamente con su nariz pegada a él hasta llegar a su cuello y olerlo de igual forma. Satoshi no se había bañado desde que llegó a la ciudad y eso hacía que el olor que Gackt podía percibir en él fuera más fuerte y al mismo tiempo más placentero para su olfato.

 

Satoshi estaba tan cansado que dormía a profundidad, sin percatarse que sobre él se encontraba un Gackt completamente ansioso oliendo y acariciando su cuerpo. La mano del mayor que se pasaba con un poco más de presión por la espalda del chico, llegó hasta el borde del pantalón de su pijama. Tenía tantos deseos de introducir su mano a través de la prenda y acariciar uno de sus glúteos, algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer; pero a pesar de que su mano casi temblaba de las ansias que tenía, no se atrevió. Se detuvo en seco y decidió separarse de su cuerpo.

 

Se echó hacia atrás acostándose boca arriba y respirando un tanto agitado. No había hecho nada pero su cuerpo respondía como si sí hubiera pasado algo; su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos temblaban un poco.

 

Decidió levantarse e ir al baño que Satoshi tenía en su pieza. Al entrar se lavó el rostro con agua fría y después se observó en el espejo.

 

—No sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar esto... —Estaba al límite, lo sabía, pero tenía que soportar.

 

Ya más calmado regresó a la cama con su pareja y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo un poco. En unos minutos se quedó dormido también.

 

La mañana pasó rápidamente mientras los dos dormían.

 

—Amor... amor... ya es medio día... —Un tierno Satoshi acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su amado mientras intentaba despertarlo, sin prisas. Gackt emitió un sonido como si se quejara, pero no abría los ojos. Satoshi rio—. Vamos, quiero aprovechar el día contigo...

 

Camui por fin abrió sus ojos y amó que Satoshi y su hermosa sonrisa fueran lo primero que sus ojos captaran. Se sentía muy feliz a su lado.

 

Después de levantarse Satoshi tomó un baño y se alistó un poco, comieron juntos esa tarde en su casa y después salieron a pasear un rato. Al regresar, ya entrada la noche, se despedían en el jardín, a la entrada de la casa del menor.

 

—Me encantó pasar el día contigo, pero espero no tengas problemas por no haber ido al trabajo —mencionó el chico sin poder evitar sentirse algo preocupado por el hecho de que su pareja no había ido a la empresa.

 

—No te preocupes amor, no hay problema con eso. —Le acarició su cabello—. Me dijiste que te llamaran de la editorial esta semana... ¿tendrás que volver a viajar? —preguntó, con voz temerosa.

 

—Al parecer no... Creo que trabajaré desde la sucursal que tiene la editorial aquí, sólo por esta ocasión debí viajar para entrevistarme con los ejecutivos más altos, pero creo que el resto podré hacerlo sin problema aquí... pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas así? —sonrió levemente, mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mejilla derecha del otro—. No pasa nada amor, ya ves, estoy aquí de regreso sano y salvo.

 

Gackt le miraba directo a los ojos y decidió, por ese instante, mostrar ante su pareja lo débil que podía llega a ser.

 

—No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí, Satoshi. Eres mío y quiero que estés siempre conmigo. —La voz con la que expresó aquello era una especie de combinación entre firmeza y miedo; esa última emoción nunca la había dejado florecer frente a su pareja.

 

—Gackt, tranquilo... —Satoshi se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo, pero sobre todo le preocupó un poco el sentimiento que le transmitió—. ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba? —No podía explicarse la forma en que su novio estaba actuando y suponía que su comportamiento tenía un origen que él desconocía.

 

Gackt se percató que estaba preocupando a Satoshi, así que sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No pasa nada amor, sólo quería que lo supieras... Te amo, aunque siempre te lo digo lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias para que nunca lo olvides. Te amo, hermoso, te amo.

 

Satoshi de alguna manera se convenció de que no ocurría nada, correspondió sus "te amo" y se despidieron con algunos besos, para luego dirigirse cada uno a descansar.

 

A la mañana siguiente Camui acudió a la empresa temprano, debía revisar si no había ocurrido algún percance durante su ausencia por lo que de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

 

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana su secretaria entró a su oficina para avisarle que había un nuevo cliente que quería conocer más a fondo los servicios que prestaba la empresa para terminar por decidirse si contratar o no. Gackt estaba un poco ocupado revisando unos papeles, pero era bien sabido que él era el mejor convenciendo clientes para cerrar tratos, así que, sin despegar la mirada de los documentos, le dijo a su secretaria que lo pasara.

 

—Buenos días, tome asiento —le indicó Gackt a la persona que acababa de entrar al ver de reojo que alguien se acercaba, pero no levantó la vista en ese momento pues estaba terminando de leer algo importante.

 

—Buenos días, me dijeron que usted podía ayudarme.

 

Al escuchar la voz que provenía de esa persona Gackt subió su mirada al instante y trató de ocultar la sorpresa que le causó el ver a Hyde sentado del otro lado de su escritorio.


End file.
